I want to own you
by Saloma
Summary: Mild slash. "Pensacola, Wings of Gold" fanfiction, they never att the category so I continue to put it under "TV Crossovers" as it seems to be the closest. -- Conaway/Griffin, enjoy R&R & C&C ^______^


Title: I want to own you...  
Fandom: Pensacola, Wings of Gold  
Pairing: AJ/Griffin  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen ai  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was - but I do enjoy them, they let give me loads of pleasure... ^____^  
Note: I haven't seen Pensacola fan fictions anywhere! Why are you people hiding? Or am I the only one that ever watched that show and loved it enough to make up my own stories about the characters?  
The man looked across the bed, at the silhouette of the person sleeping next to him on the small bed.  
  
Was this love?  
  
He was not sure, the light June night was warm. A small breeze come in through the open window.  
  
He wasn't sure - it could be. Even through the darkness of the late hours of night he could see how the mans breast rose and fell in a calm breath as he slept.  
  
Griffin could do nothing but smile, it would be so complicated if it was. I would be impossible if this was it.  
  
Was they even allowed to?  
  
Once again he felt doubt in his heart. He was sure of that they weren't. But could he part from it?  
  
The hot and passionate lips of AJ just a few hours ago - could he ever say no to them? What if he couldn't?  
  
He didn't want to think of what would come from this. It could not be; I would not be. Tomorrow when the sun shone again everything would be back to normal again - this could not be more than a simple dream. Warm and so full of life that it would hurt him so to know that it was not more than a dream. A beautiful dream that would scar his heart and soul every time that he watched his friends. Knowing that there never been more than dreams between them...  
  
AJ turned and grabbed the bed sheet, taking it, wrapping himself up in it. Bobby laughed softly, he looked like a...  
...a small tart - yes, that was it. AJ Conaway looked like one of those small tarts his Sunday school teacher used to bake and bring the kids for Sunday tea. When they all used to sing a song and praise the Lord. Smiling a soft warm smile he reached out his hand to slowly run his fingers trough the dark hair of "his" lover.  
  
A small yarn, AJ blinked a few times before he was awake, resting on his elbows smiling over at the man next to him. He liked what he saw, a young man - almost 25 was sitting next to him on the bed in his small bedroom. Light brown messy hair, a warm and manly face, Robert Griffin was handsome. He knew that, this must be a dream he thought.  
  
There is no way that this beautiful man is in here, smiling at me in that manner.  
  
"I'm dreaming..." he whispered, looking down at the bed. "Please tell me I am not..." at this is looked up, helplessly. Dearly hoping that this was not a dream or a mistake. He saw a flash of hope lighting up in the other mans eyes.  
  
"No, not a dream, AJ tell me this is real..." the hope was spreading thought the man. This was real, after all I am here. Bobby slowly bent down over his mate, brushing his lips slowly against the other man's; who answered with rising his hand behind Bobby's neck, letting his finders twirl into the man's hair.  
  
"This is too good to be true..." AJ whispered with a hush voice, slightly strained by the moment, when Bobby finally broke lose. A small smile played at his lips before he once again kissed him, but this time the kiss was not as soft. It was warm, wet and full of all the in captured feelings that were forbidden...  
You passed the time as I considered you,  
that you have my eyes burning at you,  
that you have my mouth expecting alert with this insanity,  
I'm kissing you.  
I give you the key to my hips,   
so your among my legs to be able to trap you,  
and you can't escape.  
  
Because I'm falling in this bestial love,  
I control my instincts,  
so I don't run away to give you more.  
You are the owner of my love.  
  
I can be the geisha in your dreams,  
I can be the cat on your balcony.  
  
Because I'm falling in this bestial love,  
I control my instincts,  
so I don't run away to give you more.  
You are the owner of my love.  
  
I play with fire, and I want to burn myself,  
in the hardness of your interior, you burn with passion,  
See me, seek me,  
because of what we're achieving I lose control.  
  
Because I'm falling in this bestial love,  
I control my instincts,  
so I don't run away to give you more.  
You are the owner of my love.  
  
Because I'm burning, I cannot avoid it,  
I want to own you,   
to see you love me stops me thinking.  
  
(Lyric: Falling by Cayendo) 


End file.
